


he ain't heavy, he's my brother

by opanimeboy



Series: 2wink World [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opanimeboy/pseuds/opanimeboy
Summary: “Oh my gosh… I-is that… highly successful idol Yuuta Aoi from TV? It’s a pleasure to be in your presence. Oh my gosh-- can I, like, get a picture of you for my little brother? I’m such a big fan and I’d love to show off.”“Of course, but only if you help me hold all of this stuff, Aniki.”And so Hinata unladled his little brother of his presents and raced him to Yuuta’s apartment, losing generously because of the weight.
Relationships: Aoi Hinata & Aoi Yuuta
Series: 2wink World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1303673
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	he ain't heavy, he's my brother

**Author's Note:**

> I love them, and I don't know how to express this except by writing something soft and story-less for them.
> 
> Happy birthday to my sweet boys. You shine like the sun and lit my way for so long.

[The road is long](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jl5vi9ir49g)  
[With many a winding turn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jl5vi9ir49g)  
[That leads us to who knows where](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jl5vi9ir49g)  
[Who knows where](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jl5vi9ir49g)  
[But I'm strong](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jl5vi9ir49g)  
[Strong enough to carry him](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jl5vi9ir49g)  
[He ain't heavy, he's my brother](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jl5vi9ir49g)

* * *

Hinata made his way down the street.

The small lane for bikes was empty, but the sidewalks and shops he passed were full of life. He couldn’t keep a smile off his face if he tried, and as it was now - he was having a leisurely stroll before the day’s big appointment.

“Hello Hinata-kun! I heard your brother on the radio today, sounded just like you!”

“Hi Miss Ana! Thanks for the support as always! Do you need some help with those bags?”

“I would surely appreciate it. Goodness, you’re always so kind to this old woman. I’d trade you for my Takao any day.”

“Ahaha! Well, I come in a pair, so only if you’re ready to take us both.”

“Oh, I’d be ready to take you on any time--”

“You cougar!”

They laughed together, an embarrassed blush high on Hinata’s cheek and not an inch of shame on Miss Ana’s refined wrinkles, until they made it to her house not a few paces away.

“Thank you for being so helpful. Can I cook you dinner as thanks?”

“I would say ‘yes’ any other time, but I’m actually on my way to see Yuuta-kun. Thank you for the offer, though!”

She pouted and gently knocked his shoulder in disappointment. A moment later, her eyes lit up and she rustled through all of the bags on the ground.

“Ah, as if I could forget today! It’s not much, but you have to take it, ‘kay?”

Hinata already had his hands up in a gesture to turn the gift away, but he took it in deference once her crescent eyed smile lingered on him.

“Happy birthday, Hinata-kun. Please give my well wishes to your brother, too. I heard about how hard he works on the radio show he hosted last night, and I thought of you two sweet boys toiling.”

“Did...you get this for us?”

Two small hair clips with a metal peach blossom on both were pressed into his palm. Most definitely for a child and perhaps aimed at a girl but cuter for it.

“I remember when I first met you at the restaurant, you’d go on and on about Yuuta-kun and your 2wink, and he brought up your Setsubun set back when you were bright eyed and bushy first years in high school. And your hair is so long now, so I hope it goes to good use! Just my luck to see you today and not a week or two later, hehe.”

Hinata looked at them and sniffed exaggeratedly (or not, but that was not for her to know).

“Miss Ana, are you free this Friday. I’ll make an honest woman of you--!”

She cackled and picked up her bags, winking at him.

“Pick me and the girls up at 7 so we can play some mahjong with your old man! He doesn’t have your looks, but God does he know his way around the kitchen!”

☼☽

“Yuuta-san! Would you like to come with us for some drinks today?”

“Ah, don’t make me cry! Can I raincheck and join you guys next time? I’m going to see some family right now, so…”

“Oh, of course, of course! Our bad! Happy birthday, Yuuta-san!”

“Yeah, Happy birthday!”

“And many more, dude! We’ll save you a seat if you wanna finish your big day with a bang!”

“Ahaha, thank you! Make sure to get the newbie home safe, he’s looking a little worse for wear and you haven’t even started drinking yet.”

“Hey-”

The raucous laughter flitted through the office and ended behind the elevator’s noiseless doors. Yuuta was left in the peaceful quiet of business calls and computer typing.

He himself had just finished two important meetings with his promotional staff along with filling up his calendar for the rest of the month. Today was marked with a sticker of an orange cat with a conical party hat on, along with his own pen scribbles of hearts and “Aniki’s B-day.” He smiled at it and began to pack up his things to get to said Aniki.

Making sure to grab their presents from Koga (gotten on their last tour together), Sakuma-senpai (forever his senpai in life and in the industry), and a few other friends and colleagues, he packed everything up. His multitude of balloons, two bulky bags of mail, and candies from the office and fans alike weighed him down, but he walked with a skip in his step knowing that his present for Hinata was secure in his back pocket.

☽☼

“Oh my gosh… I-is that… highly successful idol Yuuta Aoi from TV? It’s a pleasure to be in your presence. Oh my gosh-- can I, like, get a picture of you for my little brother? I’m such a big fan and I’d love to show off.”

“Of course, but only if you help me hold all of this stuff, Aniki.”

And so Hinata unladled his little brother of his presents and raced him to Yuuta’s apartment, losing generously because of the weight.

Once they’d put everything down and the television played something action-y that Shinobu and Tetora were on (“Simp” had gotten Hinata an elbow to the rib), they were cooking together.

“Your hair is so short!”

“Does it suit me? I had to fight the stylists to branch out again, but Ibara really helped by shaving his own hair.”

“Too cool! You look like a bad boy, ‘specially with the new look for this album. I really like it,” he emphasized with a sneaky rub on Yuuta’s undercut.

“Cut it out-!” he retaliated by tugging Hinata’s ponytail that reached his back.

“Ouch! Hey! Ah! Abusing me on my birthday!”

“No, you! Wait, watch out for the pan, it’s hot!”

They played and bickered until dinner was ready. A simple affair that had both of their shoulders slump in exhaustion, something nice to come back to at the end of the day. Catching up was just as easy as it was when they both tried, and Hinata took out some spicy-sweet concoction that was pink and blue colored.

“How nostalgic. We haven’t been those colors in years.”

“Right? Miss Ana, who I’ve mentioned has the hots for every eligible man in town, highest at the list _Master_!!! -- Anyways, she gave us this because of your show last night.”

He pulled out the hair clips and passed them to Yuuta who had on a wry smile. Sentimentality pulled at his heart and he felt warm sitting next to his brother on the couch.

“Do you remember when I used to get you hair clips every year for Christmas?”

“I still have most of them! My precious Yuuta-kun gave them to me, how could I bare to get rid of them?!”

“You’re so embarrassing,” laughed Yuuta. He ran his fingers over the tiny, sweet peach blossom branch and looked at Hinata - smile lines too young but broad shoulders and calloused hands. Picturing himself, he felt like an alternate universe version of him that was trim, soft, and shiny. Pride and a twinge of loneliness pricked him with where they were now.

If they both downed their drinks faster, they didn’t mention it.

“Can I give you my present now? Pleaaaaaase?”

“Sure.”

While Hinata scoured through his stuff, Yuuta pulled out the folded envelope and little box he’d been holding onto for a few months. Hinata looked up a moment later like a deer caught in headlights when the gifts were offered before he’d even gotten his.

“Are these…?”

“Tickets for that cooking show you wanted to see. I got a few extra so you could bring along a friend or two since I know they were limited.”

“You are my favorite brother, you know that?” Hinata said a little watery.

“I better be. Um… open the box?”

He did with the gravity of someone doing surgery, and it would have had Yuuta laugh if he weren’t flushing with nerves.

Hinata looked into it, seeing the two matching charm bracelets full of cotton candy triangles, sun and moon imagery, and Pisces pieces that he had commissioned for them. Yuuta was sitting at the edge of his seat until he heard an audible sniffle.

“You grew up into such a crybaby, Aniki,” he deflected.

He didn’t do a well enough job because he was crushed under a hug.

“I can’t help it, aaahh wahahaaa! My littlest babiest brother is such a darling! My twin brother! An angel!”

“You’re getting snot on me!” said (and maybe whimpered) Yuuta.

“What’s mine is yours! I just wrote you a new album as a present, I’m sorry it’s not as cool as this--”

“A whole album?! How many songs?”

“14 with some bonus ones, and a Korean track! I’m sorry Yuuta-kun-!”

The embrace became something more like a wrestle when Yuuta began reciprocating, and they ended up floundering on the floor for much longer than two respectable adults should.

“Thank you, _onii-chan_! I owe you one!”

“Say onii-chan again. I beg of you.”

“Ugh, weirdo.”

Their night ended with them falling asleep against each other after scrolling through birthday messages from friends, old and new, their father, left on read, and Yuuta’s (and hardcore, previous fans of retired 2wink) fan’s comments.

When they woke up, they’d be a year older once again.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Tried keeping it vague on where this was on the timeline for them until the drop of "oh theyre ADULTS hehe," but I did write this in an hour so here's some background info for this baby snippet called my Grown Up Headcanons for 2wink.
> 
> \- as is life, theyve moved on. 2wink is no longer. yuuta is a solo idol, and hinata helps him (co-write or maybe just IS his lyricist n score creator) write music. hina is also an artist who does very indie youtube stuff but thats not here nor there  
> \- hinata took over the restaurant that their master owned! prolly went thru a lot or no drama since master had legal kids that are mentioned to be grown up, but hinata was the one that stuck around ;w;  
> \- yuuta and shinobu sitting in a tree k i s s i n g  
> \- as is life, you lose connections with ppl all the time BUT these two have done a p good job sticking around and having others from yumenosaki. helps that yuuta literally works around/competes with a bunch of them still!  
> \- the orange sticker in yuuta's calendar is supposed to be after one of their late kitty cats (unnamed)
> 
> kithes them on the forehead 4ever... <3  
> edits to happen one day. for now, may you have a lovely day. stream fighting dreamers (dayo)!
> 
> https://twitter.com/opanimeboyy/status/1367757830531379209?s=19 link to rt/share my fic if you have a moment! <3


End file.
